The proposed program will train postdoctoral students from sociology, psychology, history, economics, urban planning, social work, and psychiatry in mental health services research. Participants include the faculty of several disciplines at Rutgers University as well as selected faculty from the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School and several clinical facilities. Trainees will be actively integrated into the research structures of Rutgers Institute for Health, Health Care Policy, and Aging Research and its Center for the Organization and Financing of Care for the Severely Mentally Ill. The particular areas of training focus on system integration, mental health and managed care, community outcomes, organization and financing of care, and mental health policy. Trainees are recruited from among those who have completed the highest degree in their respective disciplines. They stem from a number of disciplines including sociology, psychology, history, economics, urban planning, social work, and psychiatry. All trainees participate in regular mental health seminars and are immersed in an atmosphere of ongoing mental health research. Most will pursue research projects as participants in large, collaborative research endeavors while some will pursue independent research projects. We propose to have ten postdoctoral trainees a year during the next phase of our training program. The training program is based at Rutgers University with involvement of other educational, research, and clinical facilities. Course offerings are drawn from the curricula at Rutgers and its joint programs with the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School. The training grant is incorporated into the Institute for Health, Health Care Policy, and Aging Research, established by Rutgers University and directed by David Mechanic, and is an integral component of its Center for Research on the Organization and Financing of Care for the Severely Mentally Ill.